


and the old folks wished them well

by diamantrouge



Series: Fuburyoary 2021 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, It took them a while but they got There, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantrouge/pseuds/diamantrouge
Summary: Life has gotten a bit easier now that Ryo's worries have narrowed down to keeping track of the movie references Fubuki makes. And that, despite everything, this is ther official first date.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Series: Fuburyoary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	and the old folks wished them well

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Fuburyoary prompt combos! This time around it's "First Date" and "Milkshake". With some movie reference, 'cause I'm a nerd

It doesn’t really feel like a first time, and yet, the “first date” that comes to mind was just them sharing sweet tea by the lighthouse. The memory brings a small smile to Ryo’s lips, but one could hardly call that a date. Furthermore, supernatural stuff had a tendency to just happen a lot at the Academia, and they had definitely got caught into... interesting situations, to say the least.

They’ve been about this push and pull for years now, and while both parts have had their own reasons for delaying what people refer to as “the talk”, it still feels incredibly weird to call this a first date.

At least, Fubuki’s taste is impeccable as usual. The café is a bit too noisy for Ryo’s taste, but his boyfriend—he still has to get accustomed to the word, relationships have sounded pretty foreign to him until just recently—had insisted they go there for the vintage décor, and that certainly lives up to the array of “aesthetic” pictures Fubuki has shown him. For once, Ryo dreads being tragically inept at taking photographs—he recalls the blurry messes he used to send Fubuki during the first few days at the Pro League. Truly embarrassing, much like the rest.

Fubuki, however, is methodical. He sits across Ryo, eyes and phone fixed on the tall glass in front of him; it’s filled to the brim with a pastel pink milkshake, topped with whipped cream and red sprinkles. Fubuki insisted for two straws—one for each.

Ryo takes an amount of pride in his character development: for instance, had Fubuki asked to share a pink milkshake three years ago, he would have fainted on the spot. He’s even gone as far as to order a vanilla coke, no matter how mouth-watering the special coffees on the menu tablet looked to him now that he had developed a fairly healthy appetite. Something that wouldn’t make too much of a contrast with the milkshake.

The tip of Fubuki’s tongue pokes out of the corner of his lips as his gaze is fixed on the milkshake, his nose scrunched in concentration. Ryo smiles, careful not to move anything on the lacquered wooden table. This must be his fifth attempt at getting the picture right, but Fubuki is a stubborn one and won’t settle for anything less than what he wants—the prime example of this being Ryo.

It’s been long enough for him to just be flattered by this.

«Oh, there we go», Fubuki says, setting his phone face down on the table. He shoots Ryo a bright smile. «Sorry, it was just too pretty not to take pics».

Ryo shakes his head and smiles. «I figured as much», he comments, pouring the coke over the perfectly squared ice cubes sitting in his own glass.

Fubuki fiddles with the straw before setting it, taking a big sip.

«Don’t take too much in at once or you’ll get brain freeze», Ryo warns him, swirling his straw into the glass, making the ice cubes clink against it.

Fubuki scrunches his nose again. «Oh, but you’ve got to try this», he says, licking his lips as he slides the glass towards Ryo, strangely excited over a glorified smoothie with extra sugars.

Ryo accepts the offer, brushing his fingers over Fubuki’s as he brings the glass towards himself. « _ I gotta know what a five-dollar shake tastes like _ », he says, waiting for Fubuki to catch the bait.

He laughs on cue. «Damn, are you making references at me now?», he asks.

«I mean, you’re very enthusiastic about movie nights, you should be happy I’m catching on», Ryo replies, letting out a small laugh before taking a sip from the second straw. Perhaps it’s a bit too sweet on the tongue but developing a taste for Fubuki means developing a taste for all things sweet, perhaps. He looks pensively at the glass.

«I still don’t know about the price», he comments «But I won’t lie, it tastes amazing».

The texture is rich and velvety and it’s nothing like the cheap ones he usually gets on the go whenever he just needs to get a sugar rush. Of course, he can expect nothing less from Fubuki.

«Oh, you know how these places are», he half-whispers, because of course he’s definitely not going to get caught discussing the place’s prices «But! I think this one is worth it, I mean… the sprinkles».

He gestures at the sprinkles and looks actually excited about them as he slides the glass back to himself. Ryo chuckles. «I’ll make you one with sprinkles next time», he says, eyes softening as he watches Fubuki sipping happily. He smiles back at Ryo, straw still in his mouth.

He would’ve never thought he’d find peace in a downtown Domino café whose name he’ll forget in a day or two because his memory betrays him, with its squeaky-clean leather diner-style seats, the over-complex orders on the tablet menu, the oldies compilation providing background noise for the silent moments that no longer hold weight over them. Being able to share silence has been the telling cue that maybe things can go right, for once.

Ryo takes a sip of coke, as the taste of the milkshake fades on his tongue, as he watches Fubuki’s eyes light up. He raises one finger.

«Hear that?», Fubuki asks with a smirk. Whatever he has in mind, Ryo can’t tell it; he focuses on the song anyway.

He breathes a small laugh as he watches Fubuki shake his head in time and lip-sync the lyrics. « _ … it goes to show you never can tell _ », he hums «Man, when are you going to join me in a dance-off and make me win?».

Ryo shakes his head. There’s a number of things he’d do for Fubuki, but being his dance partner isn’t one of them—he was lucky enough to have an excuse at hand to skip prom and the awkward dance session Fubuki would’ve definitely dragged him into, but as his health got better he was running out of reasons not to humour him.

«Nah, there’s no way I’m doing that, ever», he says, extending his hand to slide the glass in front of Fubuki towards himself. Fubuki pouts in response.

«Is it because I’m not Uma Thurman?» he grumbles, fingers laced under his chin as he follows the glass with his eyes.

«Is this a trick question?», Ryo asks, raising his eyebrow but still smiling. Fubuki just shrugs.

«Nah, I was just messing with you», he admits, and extends his hand to pull the glass closer to him again. He stops at the centre of the table and smiles at Ryo—the warm smile that melted him under the lighthouse years ago. It makes his heart flutter all the same—and he doesn’t have to worry about palpitations for once.

«But I will definitely ask you to share this drink like a proper couple», he adds. «Otherwise, I’m revoking your milkshake privileges here and now».

Ryo sighs—exaggerated, to play along. «Fine, fine», he concedes with a smile, taking the straw he’s been using between his fingers.

And maybe they’re too old to be sharing a milkshake and making corny inside jokes, but it doesn’t matter. It feels like turning back time—but it’s just catching up.

For once, Ryo feels he deserves something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Jean, as usual, for supervising my Fuburyo shenanigans! <3   
> Gotta love Pulp Fiction, man


End file.
